


I Hunger for Your Soul

by DeviousDevil



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Silver Surfer - Fandom
Genre: Demons, Dream Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hell, Horror, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousDevil/pseuds/DeviousDevil
Summary: Never had Mephisto met a more confounding foe than the Silver Surfer, a soul so blindingly pure, a source of immense power! And never in his entire existence had he yearned to possess a soul than Norrin Radd's.
Relationships: Mephisto/Silver Surfer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	I Hunger for Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

> NONE OF THIS IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING. This is Mephisto's very twisted dream about what IF he was able to possess the Silver Surfer. As such the contents of this fic will be very dark delving into dub/non con... in Mephisto's mind that is. Mephisto in canon has been very creepily obsessed with Norrin and wanting his soul, I'm just taking this a step farther! So ye be warned. Fic is tagged so YOU should know what you're reading. If this is distressing than LEAVE RIGHT NOW! Thanks.

The silver body lay broken at his feet. Limbs twisted, splayed out before him, completely defenseless. Mephisto had a wicked grin, showing sharp teeth as he leered down as his most detested fallen foe. He won! The Silver Surfer was HIS! Clawed red fingers reached down and pulled the prone figure of Norrin Radd to him. Cradling the crumpled form, the Silver Surfer twitched, the only sign he was in fact still alive. Carrying his prize, Mephisto returned to his realm, where he ruled without contention. 

Like a newly wedded couple, Mephisto carried Norrin Radd bridal style to his chambers, sending demonic minions scrambling to avoid their master. Never had they seen him in such a positive mood, it was deeply unsettling. Ah, now what to do! Mephisto spoke to himself. The tortures he had meticulously planned when he first set eyes on the Silver Surfer, who mourned being trapped on Earth. Such sweet despair! The games he wanted to play, to twist and mold the former Herald to be most prized asset. His very own herald! To break that spirit, corrupt such a pure soul was all he imagined, and it would be a sweet and great victory. But always it was avoided, always Norrin escaped, slipped through his fingers, and each time, Mephisto felt that soul was growing more and more unattainable. They became nothing more than bitter enemies, and Norrin no longer feared Mephisto's influence and wickedness. Mephisto was just another enemy to stop, and a foil to his savior-complex. It was unbearable. And for a very long time, Mephisto turned to other prey. And yet he yearned to possess the one thing that always eluded him. And now he had him, completely at his mercy. 

Norrin's breathing was so shallow, almost undetectable, such was how badly hurt he was. So weak! Mephisto licked his lips, savoring the sweet victory, finally conquering the unconquerable! Thoughts of skinning the silver skin, flaying him alive, were first on his mind. They always were. Taunting him, breaking his mind, his resolve was also top on his list. Physical torture was all well and good, but the mind! Ah the mind to break it required specific skills, and Mephisto had them in abundance. A devil was useless if he could not inflict physical AND mental pain. Reminding Norrin of his failures, his part in the death of trillions! To strike at the parts which concealed wounds within the Surfer's mind! It was too easy, the Silver Surfer suffered so prettily, the guilt of his deeds as Herald was plain to see, and just begging to be prodded until those mental wounds bled! After those mind games, Mephisto would toss him into the deep lakes of fire, burning him over and over again! To hear the painful screams that it would cause, would be music to his ears! 

Leering down, Mephisto eyes raked over the Silver Surfer. No one was immune to the fact that the former herald was a sight to behold. The silver skin was alluring, but the slender form, splendid in its' own right. Suffice to say, the Silver Surfer was beautiful, to man or woman, alien or human. A body made to perfection. Mephisto had wondered if Norrin had looked so before he was transformed, or did Galactus also alter his appearance as he did his soul and mind? Never before was Mephisto allowed such easy access to touch the Silver Surfer in any intimate fashion. Kneeling down beside Norrin, Mephisto reached out and caressed his abdomen, the muscles well defined. The silver skin was warm to his touch, and soft like human flesh, but Mephisto felt a deep emanating power pulsing beneath his fingers. The Power Cosmic, a force that bound the universe together, and all living things. His fingers nimbly moved upward, stroking the pliable flesh, they rested on Norrin's chest, feeling the thump of his heart beating slowly. Being so close, and touching him, Mephisto smiled, Norrin did in fact have nipples, although they were small and blended in with the shiny silver layer of skin. Uninhibited, and with no resistence, Mephisto continued to grope and caress Norrin's torso. He did not stop until a small soft moan was made. Stilling his greedy hands, Mephisto paused, unsure of he heard what he thought he heard. Slowly he stroked down Norrin's belly, and the Silver Surfer again let out a small breathy moan. 

Oh this was too good! Mephisto chuckled to himself. Now firmly situated over top of Norrin, Mephisto's hand moved to his neck, palm resting carefully against Norrin's throat. Silver eyelids began to flutter, as the man began to wake. Bright blue eyes narrowed in confusion as he tried to regain all former thoughts of what had occurred. Once the realization struck, and he saw that Mephisto was posed over top of him. Norrin in vain tried to push Mephisto off. 

"Ah not so fast my dear Silver Surfer!" Mephisto cackled, easily pining Norrin's arms beside his head. 

"Release me monster!" Norrin spat out, weakly struggling. 

"I think not! I have much planned for you! The agony you will feel! You will beg me for reprieve!" 

The struggling warm body beneath him, the writhing, the upward pressing movement as Norrin struggled to dislodge him elicited a physical reaction within Mephisto. With only a barely modest loincloth, it evident the effect Norrin was having on him, and the Silver Surfer felt the hard erection pressed against him, ceased his struggles. 

"You!" Norrin began, but was silenced with a long snake like tongue shoved into his protesting mouth. 

Invading his mouth, Mephisto once again enjoyed the sweet taste of Norrin (canon comics Silver Surfer #99/100). Choking, unable to breath, tears prickled on the corner of his eyes, Norrin thrashed about, using his knees trying to shove Mephisto off but could not. It was if all his energy was drained. Unable to access the Power Cosmic, Norrin felt feeble, and fear bubbled upward into his mind. The lack of oxygen soon was made evident, and Norrin's actions became less forceful. Mephisto slowly pulled his long tongue out, and Norrin sputtered with coughs. 

Pined beneath him, Mephisto laughed, this was much more enjoyable than flaying the Silver Surfer, or tossing him into a lake of fire. The fear blooming within Norrin was palpable, it was intoxicating to the devil, he wanted more! Before he had been cautiously gentle, but now those hands raked down the sides of the Silver Surfer. Norrin cried out as the sharp talons cut into him, sending a fiery pain down his sides. Again he made vain attempts to push Mephisto away, but the demon was relentless. 

"Let me go!" Norrin managed to cry out. 

"I'm never letting you go," Mephisto replied his voice husky with desire he felt. He leaned downward and licked the tears trailing down that succulent silver face. Delicious! 

Mephisto spent hours tasting every inch of the Silver Surfer's body, leaving nothing unexplored. Teeth, talons, tongue all working in unison. Norrin after some time stopped moving, allowing the indignation to occur to his body. Sensing the other was retreating into his own mind, Mephisto halted his actions. And gave a firm slap to startle the Silver Surfer to attention. 

"Oh you will not avoid any of this!" He hissed. 

A sob escaped Norrin's lips, and Mephisto's black heart swelled with pride. But no! This was NOT enough. He wanted more. Pain, oh Norrin could survive the pain and humiliation inflicted on him,but what about pleasure? Rough hands turned gentle. The hips and thighs, blossoming with bruises and bites, were tenderly caressed. Blowing soft kisses on the markings, Mephisto nuzzled the tenderized and broken flesh. Norrin's mind was reeling. He could endure the disgusting acts, but what was this? A sudden memory came racing into his mind, Shalla-bal, could kiss him so after the passion got the better of her and she bit too deeply. Shuddering Norrin tried to push that thought away! Not to soil that good memory with this disgusting act Mephisto was doing to him. But Mephisto was far from done! The soft silver member, which laid unawakened between Norrin's legs became Mephisto's next target. Up until then, Mephisto had paid no mind to it. It was inconsequential at that time. Now, it was one way Mephisto was truly going to break Norrin. 

With a nimble tongue, Mephisto took that soft organ, and began to suckle it. The tongue, the lips, Norrin sat up, gaining a momentarily burst of energy. Mephisto was NOT doing what he thought he was? A piercing cry was made above Mephisto's head, and he felt hands tug on his hair. Not stopping, Mephisto sucked, and swirled his tongue around the head of the silver cock, Norrin groaned, and writhed. Soon there was nothing but the sounds of panting, and moaning. Mephisto grinned and released the delicious flesh from his mouth, it was growing hard! Success! The look on Norrin's face, the despair, the pleasure, hatred, fear! So many conflicting emotions! Ah it was nectar so sweet, so good, Mephisto could drink from it forever! Mephisto resumed his oral assault, and Norrin yanked at his hair, pulling desperately hoping it would cause enough discomfort but the action only turned Mephisto on more. Playing with a placid toy was boring, he did want some fight left in the Silver Surfer. 

An even more devilish idea popped into his mind, his own aching cock, neglected, needed, or deserved reprieve. Having raked his teeth and tongue over the perfect mounds of Norrin's silver well formed bottom, Mephisto knew the perfect place to his hard erection. Releasing the silver hard cock, gleaming with saliva. Mephisto got on his hands and knees, which Norrin saw as an opportunity to retreat. He tried crawling away, but Mephisto caught up and flipped him on to his stomach. Wiggling, kicking, thrashing against him, Mephisto placed a firm hand on Norrin's shoulder and shoved him back down. 

"Are we having fun yet? I'm certainly am! What a good host I am, taking care of you!" Mephisto laughed. 

Settling on his knees, kneeling behind Norrin, Mephisto caressed his hips, before his deft fingers turned their attention to the round curve of Norrin's ass. Trembling and confused, Norrin craned his neck to see what Mephisto was up to. Seeing the devil, red, naked, his skin shiny with a thin layer of perspiration was terrifying, but it was his large, hard cock that truly made Norrin concerned. He didn't? He wouldn't?! 

Realizing that it was that in fact Mephisto's plan, did Norrin ramp up his efforts to escape. Kicking backward, Norrin tried again to crawl away. Mephisto was too strong. He was stopped with a firm hand, and the pressing touch of the head of Mephisto's cock surging against his ass, slipping between the cleft of his cheeks. 

"No! Stop!" Norrin begged. 

"Ah we're too late for that my sweet Norrin." 

Twisting, and struggling, Norrin began to cry. begging Mephisto to stop...

Mephisto was jerked awake, by someone shouting his name! Angrily he rose, and let out a bellow! "WHAT?!" 

"Sir, it seems Doctor Strange!" 

"AHHHHHH" To be woken from such a sweet delicious dream! Mephisto was furious! Pushing away the images of a pleading Norrin in his bed, his body open and inviting beneath him, ahh it was too much! His minions fled not wanting to be caught up in his fury. 


End file.
